flanbowlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kukuri Sentis
Etymology Kukuri: idk i was just thinking yian kuktu and cuckoos and popuri so. kukuri Sentis: "sent-" Latin for "to feel", to sense etc, she thinks too much esp in her sleep => Anxiety Biography mutant candy red blood. lowblood. anxiety issues & psychic powers. her anxiety stems from her classpect as a rogue of doom and the fact that her dream self has always been awake. whenever kukuri goes to sleep, her dream self wakes up and she is able to see the future/present/past in the clouds, but due to her affinity with Doom, she sees a lot of fucking dark shit and ill-fated outcomes -> fueling her anxiety and fear. after one really unfortunate skaian vision involving her own doom, kukuri's psychic powers went completely haywire as soon as she woke up resulting in the death of her lusus, a (yian) kuktu. Personality and Traits used to be really fucking nervous wreck when she first emerged from her cocoon. her psychic powers are activated by her anxiety and tends to kill living things (usually plants) around her. ever since the death of her lusus, she has adopted an aloof, easygoing personality to keep her anxiety/powers in check and refuses to let anything bother her. she loves floral plants of all kinds and tries really hard to grow a fantastic garden in the fields surrounding her hobbithive. she likes to read her sprouts scandalous quadrant stories. when she goes to sleep, she still gets mild anxiety attacks that are strong enough to kill her sprouts ^^;;;;; and then mushrooms fucking sprout of the ground and god she hates mushrooms so much why does this keep happening!!!! she should be more worried about being culled with her candy red blood but she never leaves her hobbit hive except to visit itanii, and she hasn't gotten bugged about it before so!! shes like its fine. its fine if shes a mutant until she dies i guess Relationships Ancestor doesn't know much about her ancestor, not sure if she really believes in them? she prefers not to think about ancestors bc she feels she'll get anxious from comparing herself to a rly godly/nefarious ancestor lol. immediately tunes out when trolls start harping about their ancestors Itanii moirails with itanii! they're not exactly the most friendly but kukuri can understand his mumbling and itanii sees right thru her false cheer. they have a mutually beneficial relationship: itanii's giant moray eel lusus retrieves dead lusi and trolls from the sea that kukuri uses as fertilizer for her crops! she thinks the higher blood on the hemospectrum she can get, the more likely she will succeed in growing flowers instead of mushrooms. the mushrooms she does cultivate, she gives to itanii who uses them as dyes for his crafts. Venera she is very friendly with venera, fellow farmer!! as lowbloods they are neighbors lol so they see each other often Dardel She had an interest in Dardel in the <3 quadrant but after a while began to think that he has too much baggage ( his feelings for ex <3 Gravia???) and also he's just way too high. he's high literally all the time. it's too much :) so now they are just friendly farmers. she likes his cow lusus a lot Gravia She admires Gravia because she is sooo beautiful and doesn't seem to have a care in te world. Likes to gift her the very best mushrooms she accidentally grows, in little bouquets!! Vibria A big fan of Vibria, probably has never met her lol but has heard the rumors about her deadly and beautiful plants in her hive... how kukuri wishes she could grow such plants of her own one day!!! KKrayon Oppa They dance together and have a good time she thinks kkpop is really fun and she loves learning more about it from kkrayon oppa. she's not really sure what oppa means but kkrayon gets really stupidly happy whenever she calls him that so she keeps doing it. Kukuri is KKrayon's wingman and underling and disciple Trivia -unknown the extent of her psychic powers. if she learned to control them she could probably easily kill a troll -she loves chickens i mean kutkus Category:Troll